Drabble: Pub
by williz
Summary: Another drabble from the Challenge. Today's word was pub. This is for Willabethers. Of course, if you're a Sparrabeth and want to change your ways, who am I to stop you?


**Drabble: Pub**

**Author: williz**

**Summary: Another drabble for the melleh1 challenge. This is for all those Willabethers out there! I love this word: Pub.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own William Turner or Elizabeth Swann.**

* * *

"Bones, Bones, Bones, Billy Bones! Send 'im off to Daaavy Jones…"

Will entered the pub, hearing the loud singing and laughing of a few drunks as they staggered passed him and out to the late night streets. With a wry smile on his face, he decided he wouldn't mind being just like them in a few hours.

He had the worst day possible and was entirely annoyed with how it had progressed. The only thing that would possibly make it worse would be if the bartender didn't take Visa cards.

Walking up to the gruff man, he dropped his Visa on the bar top and rubbed his face tiredly. "Get me some ale, please?"

The man turned and took the young man's appearance into account. "Oy, mate. Yeh look beat. Kin I make it a double on th'ouse fer yeh?"

"Aw, thanks mate. You're a real pal. I really appreciate that," the young man said, completely thankful for the kindness of the bartender.

"No worries." He turned to make the drink, knowing only that the young man was having a hard day, or so it seemed. He had no idea what had happened to make it a hard day.

Everything.

Placing his soaked to the bone carcass down at a small table next to the window leading to the London streets outside, William Turner pushed his hand through his hair and heard the ale put down in front of him. "There y'are, mate."

"Thanks," Will said, looking back out through the window.

The night was dark and frightening, almost. But with the warmth of the pub, the fire crackling in the corner, the few men scattered and watching one of England's premiere football clubs play another, some passed out in the corners. But, generally, the pub was relatively quiet.

As his eyes became unfocused, his mind surging through all of the bad things that had happened to him that day, a cloaked figure paused beside the window for a moment, then hurried by. He whipped his head up and turned, watching the figure enter the pub.

Elizabeth Swann's coat was soaked as she stepped into the warm pub. Walking right up to the bartender, she peeled the now heavy black coat from her shoulders and smoothed her hair back. "Hello," she greeted, with a slightly tired smile.

"Well, hello there, lass. What kin I get fer yeh?"

"Something strong," she said, feeling someone's presence beside her. She turned to see a muscled, slightly balding man standing to her right.

"Hello, love. Let me get that drink for you, eh?" His grin was seedy, she decided, and suddenly she felt like leaving.

"Oh, no…thank you though." She smiled weakly, turning away from him and hoping to give the bartender a 'help me!' look, but his back was to her still as he made her drink.

"Aw, why not, love? You got a guy with you here? I don't see one."

"Then you aren't looking hard enough," came the voice from Elizabeth's other side. Confusion flashed across her features as she turned around quickly to see a young man standing there. His features were handsome and strong, but his eyes shone in amusement, despite the mystery and sullen feeling they presented at first sight.

With a shocked look, the man backed away a bit and bowed his head. "I'm—terribly sorry, erm…I didn't know…" His bluish gray eyes met the younger man's dark brown eyes.

Will grinned. "That's alright, mate. No harm done." With a wink, he set the other man off, who admittedly was embarrassed enough to just exit the pub and walk into the rain.

There was a bit of silence as Will took the stool beside the young woman, his ale in his hand. He took a sip, then looked over to see her looking at him, still a bit in shock, but there was a soft smile on her lips.

She was gorgeous, he decided. When he had seen her at first, he meant to go and talk to her, but found the other man had made it to her first. He was upset that one more thing had to go against him on this night, when he overheard her trying to get rid of the guy.

So what was a gentleman to do but help her out.

"Thank you," she said, giggling a bit.

"It was my pleasure. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it sounded like you could use a bit of help." He smiled at her, only one side of his mouth lifting wryly. "Do you…uh, have a guy you're meeting here, then?"

Will felt like an imbecile after the words came from his mouth. He realized she would think him only as a repeat of what had just occurred.

"Not that it's any of my business! Because it isn't! I was just…wondering, and—well, you know how….um…well…" He laughed nervously, grabbing his ale and starting to stand and just rid her of the nuisance of his person.

She quickly reached out and took his arm, finding him absolutely adorable as he blushed sheepishly. "I'm not meeting anyone," she replied. "Just had a bad day and needed a drink." She shrugged, then patted the bench again. "I'm Elizabeth Swann. I owe you a drink."

"Nah, I'm getting a free one anyways. Seems I've had a pretty bad day, as well. But it's just gotten better."

They both leaned a bit closer as they talked.

It seemed the day wasn't the only thing that would get better.

* * *

(A/N): Ah, here's the pub one. I know, it's a lot more words than it's supposed to be, but I can't help it!!!!!! I have to write a poem to go under 500 words. Heehee! I'm lame!

But whatever! Hope you guys like this one!

I like pubs. Just a tidbit of my life. HAHAHAHAH!

-williz


End file.
